The Lost SeeD
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: Life in Balamb Garden was simple.  The only problem that they had happened was two years ago when a student went berserk for no reason. Her name is Noah Gale, and Zell and her were really close. ZellxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

Squall stood next to Quistis in the mall hall getting ready for their new mission. Of course the briefing hasn't happened yet, but that wasn't until later.

"So Instructor," Squall said bluntly as he turned to Quistis, "who is in my squad?" Quistis sighed.

"Right to the point as usual," she stated. She looked at looked at her clipboard and nodded her head. "Zell Dincht."

"Can I switch?" Squall asked with a sigh.

"Sorry but these are final," Quistis said seriously. She looked behind him, and he was curious too. He looked behind him to see a young man wearing a SeeD student uniform throwing some punches to no one. He looked over to see Quistis and Squall and did a cartwheel towards them. He then started doing flips with his hands and legs with a great big mid air flip to finish it off. He landed solidly on his feet and showed that he had a tattoo on his face and blonde hair that stood up in the front.

_Yeah,_ Squall thought with a sigh, _that's him._

"Whoa," Zell said in shock, "I'm teamed up with you?" He rubbed his hand on his thigh a little and held it out for a handshake. However, Squall looked the other way and crossed his arms. Zell pulled his arm back in disappointment. "I heard you that Seifer gave you a whooping."

"We were training," Squall said neutrally, "not fighting."

"Yeah well," Zell stated, "I bet he doesn't think so. I bet he's all like 'I beat Squall I'm the coolest.' All he really is doing is being a pain in the ass. Just ignore him."

"It's none of your business," Squall said with a sigh.

"Well then," Quistis stated, "then you aren't going to like the fact that he is your squad leader." Zell looked like he jumped out of his skin while Squall looked like he didn't care.

"Are you serious?" Zell asked with a shout.

"Yes," Quistis replied, "and before you can ask, it can't be changed. These teams and their set ups are final. Just then, Seifer walked over to them with Raijin and Fujin beside him as always.

_That makes the whole gang,_ Squall thought.

"You are the squad leader," Quistis stated, "good luck Seifer."

"Instructor," Seifer said with his normal cocky voice, "I hate it when people wish me luck." Fujin and Raijin nodded in agreement. "It would be better for you to say that to a student who needs it."

"I see," Quistis said while nodding her head, "good luck Seifer." She was smiling. However, Seifer wasn't.

"Add Instructor Trepe to the list," he said with a turn of his head to Fujin.

_List?_ Squall thought.

"Now then," Quistis said seriously, "you are all assigned to be Squad B. I'll be the instructor that will be in charge. The best way for you all to pass and get through this exam is to work together as a team."

"In short," Seifer interrupted her, "shut up and stay out of my way. That is the rule of Squad B, you got it?" Zell didn't looked to happy about that rule.

"Alright now settle down," an elderly voice said with a calm tone. Then a middle aged man with brown hair, glasses, a red sweater vest, a white shirt, a green tie, brown pants and shoes walked next to Quistis.

"Head Master Cid," Quistis stated.

"It's been awhile since I've seen all of you here," Cid said with a smile, "I hope you are all doing well. Not only for your own health but for the mission that is to come. Of course this mission will also be your exam to see if you are ready to be a SeeD. Of course, there will be other times in the future, but I hope that all of you pass today's exam."

_Sure does love making speeches,_ Squall thought, _can we get on with this?_

"Now then," Cid said with a more serious tone, "this exam will involve twelve members Squads A through D. Remember that this will be a real battle field and thus the battles will be real as well."

_That's obvious,_ Squall thought with a sigh.

"Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace," Cid continued, "each of these goes hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. With this in mind, are you all still up to the challenge that has been presented to you?" He looked at them all carefully.

"You bet!" Zell shouted happily. Squall only nodded while Seifer didn't respond at all. However, Cid didn't look sure of Zell's response.

"I hope you are," Cid stated, "because I am most worried about you Zell."

"Me?" Zell asked curiously.

"Yeah," Seifer said with a smile, "after all, you are a chicken wuss."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Zell shouted in anger.

"Now settle down the both of you!" Quistis snapped at them. Zell calmed down right away while Seifer still had his confident look on him.

"But Head Master," Zell said with confusion in his voice, "why are you most worried about me?"

"Now then," Cid continued and seemed to ignore Zell's question, "you will have nine members of SeeD accompanying you on this mission. Should you fail, these members will get the job done. They always do."

"Won't be a problem with me though Head Master," Seifer said with a cocky attitude. Zell glared at him for such a bold statement.

"Best of luck to you all," Cid said before walking away.

"Wait!" Zell called out to him and chasing after him. However, Quistis grabbed his arm which cased him to stop.

"You must report to the garage to get into the vehicle that is heading towards Balamb," she explained.

"But-"

"That is an order Zell," Quistis said with a firm voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Zell said hesitantly. Seifer leaves for the garage with Squall and Zell.

_What does he mean?_ Zell thought, _I'll be fine. I know how to knock some heads around after all._

_Why did Head Master Cid seem to ignore Zell's question?_ Squall thought, _wait, why am I even thinking about it? It's not my problem at all._ The three of them got into the car and Quistis was right behind them. With all four of them in the car, they headed towards Balamb. An awkward silence filled the car. It lasted all the way to Balamb where they got out at the docks. Zell did a nice stretch when he got out.

"Alright," he said with a exciting tone, "let's get this show on the road." Squall noticed that Quistis had a neutral look on her face, which wasn't like her at all. However, he simply ignored it and headed to the ship that they were taking. Once inside, it started it's way towards it destination. Seifer, Squall, Zell, and Quistis were sitting in the main area of the small ship when a young woman SeeD came into the room. She had short brown hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Hi Quistis," she said with a smile.

"Hey Xu," Quistis replied back with a smile, "these are the members of Squad B." Zell and Squall stood up and saluted her. Seifer simply continued to sit with his feet on the table in the center.

"Hey there Seifer," Xu said with a teasing voice, "how many times has it been now?"

"Oh I just love these exams," Seifer said while rolling his eyes.

"Now then," Xu said with a serious tone, "I'll explain the current situation." Quistis and Zell made a path for her to walk to a screen in the room and then returned to their seats.

_Finally,_ Seifer thought with a smile, _mission details._

"Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament," Xu began, "a request for SeeD was made about 18 hours ago. They have been under attack from the G-Army for about 72 hours. 49 hours into the battle, they had to abandon their post in the inner city. They are currently held up in the mountains of the area."

_I suppose that gives them plenty of places to hide,_ Squall thought.

"Now then," Xu continued, "we are to wipe out the remaining forces in the city. Squad B, you are to secure the Central Square of the city."

"Right," Zell stated.

"And also be on the look out for Noah Gale," Xu said seriously. Everyone else in the room stared at her.

"Noah's there!" Zell shouted as he stood up.

"Quistis," Xu said with a confused voice, "you didn't tell him?"

"I think Head Master Cid didn't want him to find out until they actually saw each other."

"But you aren't pulling my leg or anything right Xu?" Zell asked in shock, "she's really there right?"

"According to our reports," Xu replied, "yes. She is there and assisting the Dollet Army. Which is why I'm telling you to be on the look out for her. We need to bring her back to the Garden so she can face her crimes." Zell saddened when he heard that and sat back down.

"Is the chicken wuss scared of Noah?" Seifer asked with a cocky voice. However, Zell made no movements whatsoever. This made Seifer and Squall nervous about him.

"Instructor," Squall said turning to Quistis, "is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so," Quistis replied, "but only time will tell."

"Zell," Xu said softly, "I understand that you are in shock about all this, but she must brought back to the Garden to face her crimes."

"Exactly what did this Noah do?" Seifer asked curiously.

"You don't remember the incident we had two years ago?" Xu replied.

"No," Seifer replied bluntly.

"I'm not surprised," Xu said with a sigh, "after all, you were out on a exam when it happened. Noah Gale use to be a SeeD at our Garden."

"Really?" Squall asked curiously.

"I'm surprised that you are taking an interest into this Squall," Quistis said happily.

"Zell is a member of the squad," Squall said with a neutral voice, "this could have an impact on the mission." Quistis sadly sighed.

"But moving on," Xu continued, "she uses a weapon called a sword. No one now a days uses that weapon so people call her The Last Swordswoman. She is quite skilled with the weapon. It was about two years ago, she went berserk. Rushed out of her room and making a break for the exit of the Garden. People tried to stop her, but they all failed. She injured ten SeeD candidates, and three SeeD's. Quistis was one of them. The reason why Zell is so freaked out about this-"

"She and I were dating," Zell blurted out. Seifer looked like he was in shock.

"Wait a minute," he said in disbelieve, "you had a girlfriend? I can't believe that anyone would fall for such a wuss like you."

"SHUT UP!" Zell shouted.

"You shouldn't talk like that to your squad leader," Seifer said with a glare.

"Maybe you shouldn't be butting into or making fun of someone's personal life," Zell retorted.

"Enough!" Xu shouted, "from both of you. We will be arriving shortly and we don't have time for any team to be fighting among each other. Seifer, you will leave him alone about the subject. Zell, be on the look out for Noah."

"Fine," Seifer said with a sigh. Zell only nodded his head in response.

_Noah,_ he thought, _out of all the times to reappear, why now?_ Squall looked at Zell, unsure that he was ready to face his old girlfriend in battle.

WwwwwwW

Explosion after explosion was happening on the beach. Taking cover behind some rocks with a Dollet soldier was a young woman about seventeen years of age. She had red hair tied into a long pony tail, green eyes, wore tattered clothes, black shoes, and carried a katana with her. Her shirt covered her chest but due to they were tattered parts of her stomach showed. Her pants now only went down to her knees and she had used parts of her pants to cover up her wounds. She was covered in scratches, but had some serious wounds on her as well. She had a strip of her pants on her left arm and right, on both of her hands, and one on her left leg which was bleeding. She had dirt all over her body

"You have to get our of here," the soldier proclaimed.

"How?" the injured woman asked, "there is no where to go but forward into the enemy." The soldier lifted his machine gun and blindly fired ahead.

"You could swim," he suggested as he ejected the clip in his gun and put in a fresh one.

"No way," the injured woman protested, "who knows what is out there."

"A way out for one," the soldier stated.

"Look," the injured woman said with a grunt of pain, "soon our reinforcements will be here."

"The SeeD's from Balamb Garden?" the soldier asked as he blindly fired again.

"Yes," the injured woman replied, "they will be here soon I hope."

"I hope for your sake they do," the soldier said as he blindly fired again, "you need treatment. That wound in your leg is still bleeding." The woman looked down at her left leg, the wound was on the backside of her leg a few inches below her knee. It was still bleeding.

"I know," she said with a grunt, "I know." Suddenly, they heard something crashing through a wall behind them. They turned around to see about seven ships rushing towards the beach.

"Let's hope that is them," the soldier said with a sigh of relief.

"It is," the injured woman said seriously, "those are the kind of ships the SeeD's from Balamb use."

"How do you know that?" the soldier asked. Suddenly, the ships opened up and people poured out of each ship. The soldier stood up and ran to the nearest ship. It just so happened to be the ship of Squad B.

_I wonder if he is here,_ the injured woman thought.

"Are you the reinforcements from Balamb?" the soldier asked Quistis.

"Yes," she replied.

"I have an injured with me here on the beach," the soldier said pointing to the injured woman. The two locked eyes.

_Quistis?_ the injured woman thought, _oh boy, here comes trouble._ Then, she saw three people rush out of the ship. One of them she stared at in shock. In turn, he was staring at her in shock.

"Noah!" he shouted and rushed towards her.

"Zell?" the injured woman said in confusion, "is that you?" Zell crouched down next to her.

"Of course it's me," Zell replied, "what the hell happened to you?"

"Zell!" Quistis barked. Zell stood at attention.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"You currently have a mission to fulfill," Quistis said with a stern voice, "you need to follow your orders."

"But Instructor-"

"Squad B!" Seifer shouted, "follow me!" He then rushed on ahead with Squall, but Zell was hesitating.

"Just go," Noah said seriously, "I'll be fine." Looking unsure, Zell rushed ahead to catch up with his squad. Quistis approached Noah with a neutral face.

"Now then," she said seriously, "let's get you on the ship. We have some questions for you."

"So an interrogation then?" Noah asked. Quistis only nodded her head in reply.

**End of Chapter**

Zell and Noah are reunited after two years of separation.

However, why did Noah go berserk two years ago?

Will there be answers in the next chapter of. . . .

Final Fantasy VIII

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Interrogation**

Noah's wounds were being treated by a medic. While Quistis continued to stare at her with neutral eyes.

_Giving me the creeps,_ Noah thought. After awhile, the medic was done and he left, leaving Quistis and Noah alone in the debriefing room.

"Shall we get started?" Quistis asked with a neutral tone.

"With my interrogation?" Noah asked in reply.

"Correct," Quistis said neutrally. Noah giggled. She knew that this day would come.

"Okay," she stated, "what do we want to start with?"

"Did you have a reason for going berserk two years ago?"

_Of course that's the first question she asks,_ Noah thought.

"Answer the question please," Quistis said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes."

"What were that or those reasons?"

"Can't tell you." Quistis eyes widened and then stood up in anger.

"Don't play games with me Noah!" she shouted, "some of those students nearly died because of you." Noah didn't respond.

_She was most likely one of them,_ she thought.

"Headmaster Cid as well as the students that you injured aren't going to accept that for an answer," Quistis explained with an angry tone.

"They'll have to," Noah replied with a strong face, "cause I can't tell you them."

"What about Zell?" Quistis asked with a sly smile, "could you tell him?" Noah's eyebrow twitched.

_Don't bring him into this,_ she thought.

"No," Noah finally replied.

"Why did it take so long for you to answer?" Quistis said with a confident tone. Noah stared into her eyes. She knew that she was trying to get under her skin.

_For their sake,_ she thought, _I can't give in._

"No reason," she replied.

"I think there was," Quistis protested, "and I want to know what it is."

"Too bad," Noah replied bluntly, "you're not going to get it." Quistis slammed her fist on the table.

"This isn't a game Noah!" she shouted.

"I know," Noah replied, "which is why I'm giving you a serious answer."

"Are you seriously telling me," Quistis said with frustration in her voice, "that you can't tell anyone, including Zell, why you went berserk two years ago?"

"That would be the scenario in a nut shell," Noah replied. Quistis slammed her fists on the table again.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she shouted. Noah remained calm through her outburst.

"It has to be enough," she replied.

"IT ISN'T!"

"I suppose it isn't. But it will have to do."

"WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME OR ANYONE?"

"How long are you going to keep asking me that?"

"UNTIL YOU ANSWER!" Noah stared at her with a neutral stare. She wasn't going to tell her. Quistis gave her a quick slap across the face. Noah didn't show any shock or any pain on her face. Quistis looked towards the screen in the room.

"Sorry but you'll have to be rougher than that to get information," Noah said with a smile. Quistis continued to stare into the screen for awhile. She stormed out of the room and headed up to the turret that was mounted on the ship. She stared ahead and went into shock. There was a machine chasing down Zell, Squall, and a young woman recruit that she didn't recognize. She quickly grabbed the handle of the turret and started to fire. It took a lot of rounds, but the machine eventually stopped. It fell to the ground covered in holes from the bullets. She returned below deck for the boat had pulled out with the three recruits safely on board. She saw Zell staring at Noah in shock. Seifer was sitting on the opposite side of Noah.

"Noah," Zell said in shock. He reached for her when Quistis stopped him.

"You are to sit next to your squad members," she barked at him. Zell hesitated. The test was important, but so was Noah. Noah turned away from Zell's gaze, causing him to go into shock. He looked down at the floor and started walking to another seat. He sat next to Squall and continued to stare at the floor.

"We are heading towards Balamb," Xu said as she came in, "Seifer will escort Noah Gale back to Balamb Garden for further interrogation."

"Fine with me," Seifer said with a confident smile. Xu had in her hands Noah katana.

"I'll be going with you to hand this over to Headmaster Cid," she explained.

"Oh this should be interesting," Seifer replied. Xu put some cuffs on Noah, and Zell didn't make any move to stop her.

_Must be in shock,_ Squall thought, _but then again, it isn't my problem._ Soon the boat docked at Balamb. Xu was the first one out followed by Noah and then Seifer. Soon, Fujin and Raijin ran up to him.

"Seifer," Raijin said happily.

"SAFE," Fujin happily.

"Was there any dought?" Seifer asked curiously, "and I'm glad you two are here. We get to transport this criminal to Balamb Garden." They looked at Noah who showed no emotion in her eyes.

"Isn't that the crazy from two years ago?" Raijin asked curiously.

"It is," Seifer replied with a smile, "SeeD member Xu will accompany us to the Garden with this criminal."

"This will be fun, ya know," Raijin said as he stood proudly.

"LET'S GO," Fujin stated. Seifer, Raijin, Fujin, Xu, and Noah approached a near by car. Squall, Zell, Quistis, and the recruit Selphie stepped out of the boat. Zell watched as Raijin forced Noah in the car. The car started and left the port.

"Is she the one you are worried about Zell?" Selphie asked in a cute voice.

"Yeah," Zell replied sadly, "she is."

"Well let's go after her," she said happily.

"We can't," Squall said with a monotone voice.

"Why not?" Selphie asked.

"We are to report back to the Garden and wait on the second floor," Squall replied, "there we will hear the results of the test. Those are our orders."

"But that doesn't mean that Zell can't see his long lost girlfriend," she said happily.

"Actually," Squall replied, "that's exactly what it means." Zell looked pissed but knew that those were their orders.

"Then let's get going," he said quietly, "let's get back to the Garden." Squall didn't say anything and started walking towards the exit with Zell following sadly. Selphie could only follow them.

WwwwwwW

Xu, Quistis, and Noah got into the elevator at Balamb Garden and rode it to the third floor. Once there, they headed into the Headmaster's room. There was Cid, accompanied by an aid.

"I see that you were able to restrain her," Cid said with a smile.

"Yes," Quistis replied.

"Pull up a chair for our guest Xu if you please," Cid requested. Xu and Quistis looked confused, but she did what she was asked. Noah sat down and stared at Cid.

_What is he trying to do?_ Noah thought. Cid stood up and walked over to her.

"I see that you are wounded," he said calmly.

"We had her treated on the battle field," Quistis explained.

"I see," Cid stated. He walked back to his seat and sat down.

"She won't give you any information," Quistis explained, "she's stubborn."

"I am well aware of that Instructor Trepe," Cid replied, "I've had a run in with her stubborness a few times back when she was a student and a SeeD member. Do you remember Noah?" Noah looked confused.

"Yeah," she replied, "I remember them."

"Like the one time when you-"

"Headmaster," the aid said seriously, "this isn't the time."

"I suppose not," Cid said with a sad sigh, "after all, soon the recruits will be here, waiting to hear the results of today's test. Speaking of which, Quistis."

"Sir," she said as she stood at attention.

"Do you have the results for me?" Cid asked.

"Yes Headmaster," she said with a folder in her hand. She walked over and handed it to Cid.

"Thank you," he replied, "now will the two of you escort Noah to the infirmary."

"Why there?" Xu asked curiously.

"For her wounds of course," Cid replied. Quistis looked like she wanted to protest, but she simply grabbed Noah's arm to force her to her feet.

"Let's go," she said with a neutral voice. The three of them walked out of the room while Cid opened the folder to look at the results of the field test.

**End of Chapter**

Noah won't tell anyone what happened two years ago.

Not even Zell?

Who is Noah trying to protect?

Will their be answers in the next chapter of. . . .

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Night After**

Noah was in the infirmary having her wounds looked at by Dr. Kadowaki. Since her clothes were torn up all over, Kadowaki gave her some patient clothes. Her clothes weren't salvageable.

"I don't remember you ever being this injured Noah," the doctor said while treating her wounds.

"You and me both Kadowaki," Noah replied, "or is it Dr. Kadowaki?"

"Why not just call me by the old nickname you use to call me?" Kadowaki asked curiously.

"It would seem weird just calling you Doc," Noah stated. Kadowaki put some dirty bandages in the garbage.

"But you started the nickname," she said with a smile, "everyone now a days calls me that. I've grown attached to the name now."

"That is good for you," Noah replied. Kadowaki went over to her desk and sat down. Took out some paper and a pen and began to write something on it. Noah looked into a corner to see her katana sitting in it.

_If I can make it to my sword,_ she thought.

"I wouldn't try it," Kadowaki said while she continued to write. Noah focused her attention back to the doctor.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I saw you looking at your weapon," Kadowaki replied, "it will not do you any good to grab that weapon. You will only give more reasons for people to hate you."

"I suppose a lot of people here hate me," Noah replied. Suddenly, her eye lids got heavy.

"Plus I gave you a sedative," Kadowaki explained, "you will not wake until later tonight. Maybe even later." Noah passed out and fell on the bed that she was on. Kadowaki sighed and looked down at the report she was writing.

_What could be so important that you don't openly admit to what you have been through?_ she thought.

WwwwwwW

Squall, Zell, Selphie, and another recruit named Nida all passed the test. They were now all full fledged members of SeeD. Selphie and Nida were excited. Squall seemed like he didn't care, and Zell seemed to be off in his own little world.

"You are all excused," Cid stated, "except for Zell. I would like to have a word with you alone."

"Headmaster?" the aid asked in shock.

"It is alright," Cid said calmly, "please leave us." The aid hesitantly bowed and left with the three new SeeDs. Zell stared at Cid in confusion.

"Why did you want to see me Headmaster?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you Zell," Cid said as he stood up.

"Proud of me?" Zell said in confusion.

"Yes," Cid said as he approached him, "even though Noah was there, you still continued the mission that was given to you."

"I s-see," Zell stuttered.

"I understand that this must be a hard time for you," Cid explained, "but you need to remain strong."

"I know," Zell said while nodding his head.

"But in all honesty," Cid said with a serious look, "how are you holding up?" Zell stared at the ground and looked like he wanted to cry.

"I just don't understand Headmaster," he said sadly, "for two years, I've worried about her. I've constantly wondered why she went berserk and I have often wondered if maybe it was something I did." Cid saw the sadness and pain in Zell's eyes. Two years of unanswered questions could finally be answered. However, Noah didn't give them any answer what so ever.

"It wasn't," he said to unsure him, "Zell, you are sometimes childish, but you are a good person. Never think for a second that the reason why Noah went berserk was you."

"I won't Headmaster," Zell said as he lifted his head.

"Good," Cid replied with a smile, "now follow your new fellow SeeD members. You have a speech to give." Zell stood straight and saluted the Headmaster.

"Yes sir," he said proudly and left the room. Cid went back to his seat and sat down. After awhile, Dr. Kadowaki came through his door.

"Ah Doc," Cid said with a smile, "good to see you again. How is our old SeeD member?" However, he soon realize that it was a serious matter. The look on the doctor's face was serious and firm.

"I think you should read this," she said as she walked up to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Cid asked curiously, "did you find the letter that was delivered to her two years ago?"

"Unfortunately no," Kadowaki replied, "but after putting her to sleep with a sedative, I watched her sleep. Her eyes were rapidly moving around. That shows signs of intense dreaming."

"Of course," Cid agreed.

"But I did another examination of her body," she continued, "while treating her wounds when she first came in, I noticed some bruising on her inner thighs." Cid's eyes widened in shock.

"But that would mean that she has been raped," he said in shock.

"It most likely happened two or three days ago." Cid rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out why and how this happened.

"So when she was asleep," he said after a long period of silence, "you examined her again?"

"Yes. I was right. She was raped." Cid couldn't believe it. Noah Gale had been rapped. She was a strong and independent young woman.

"How could this have happened?" he asked in shock.

"I also have more disturbing news," the doctor continued, "I also found bruises that were older than her new ones. Some were on her wrists and ankles. I'm not entirely sure, but she may have been rapped more than once." Cid's eyes continued to widened. What did this have to do with her going berserk two years ago.

WwwwwwW

Night had fallen and a party was being held in honor of the four students that passed their SeeD exams. Zell was trying to adjust to his new uniform; however, it didn't allow for free rapid movement.

_Man,_ he thought, _I hope I don't have to do any missions in this thing._ Zell looked around the room trying to find Squall. After all, they passed the test together. He continued to look around to try and find him. Eventually he found him leaning against a wall sipping a drink. He rushed over to him.

"Hey there Squall," he said happily, "we both made it. Put her there." He wiped his hand on his thigh and extended it for a handshake. However, Squall continued to enjoy his drink. Zell put his hand down in great disappointment.

_He's changed greatly,_ he thought sarcastically.

"I guess you becoming a SeeD wouldn't change you," Zell said with a sigh.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Squall said with a neutral stare.

"Of course," Zell replied.

"Even though Noah is in the infirmary?" Zell's face saddened. He wanted to go see her badly, but didn't know if he had permission.

"I don't know if I can see her," he replied sadly. Squall sighed.

"Why not ask Headmaster Cid?" he asked, "he's over there." He pointed out Headmaster to Zell. He looked over and saw him talking to some SeeD members.

"Thanks Squall," he said as he walked away. He made his towards the Headmaster.

"Ah Zell," Cid said happily, "how does it feel to be a SeeD?"

"Great," Zell said plainly, "Headmaster, I would like a favor." Cid smiles.

"You want to see Noah right?" he asked. Zell seemed shocked.

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Zell sighed but stood his ground.

"Please sir," he begged. Cid continued to smile and reached into his pocket. He pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to him.

"There you go," he stated.

"What's this?" Zell asked.

"A paper that gives you permission to see her," Cid replied, "show that to the aid that stands guard the infirmary and he'll let you pass." Zell smiled and ran off. Cid could only laugh. Zell ran out of the party and headed towards the infirmary. He stopped running when he got near the aid.

"What are you doing here?" the aid asked, "you can't go in." Zell shows the paper to the aid.

"I have permission from Headmaster Cid," he stated. The aid looked at the paper and nodded his head.

"You may pass," he stated. Zell walked past the aid and into the infirmary. He arrived to see the room dark. He flipped on the lights and found a sleeping Noah in one of the empty beds. He looked around and didn't see her weapon anywhere. Zell went to her bed and knelt down next to her.

_What has happened to you during the last two years?_ he thought. He gently put his hand on her cheek. She began to stir and Zell quickly took his hand off of her cheek. He backed away from her bed. Noah sat up and stared at Zell in shock.

"Zell." Zell looked around the room, unsure what to say.

"Hey there Noah." An awkward silence fell over them.

"You look good in your SeeD uniform."

"Thanks."

"That means that you must have been working since I was last here."

"I have studying hard and training hard. Also wondering what happened to you." Noah looked stunned and unsure how to answer.

"Look Zell," she said hesitantly, "that is something that I can't talk about."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry Zell but I can't." Zell was starting to get frustrated.

"Noah," he said as calmly as he could, "I need a better answer. Please. For two years I wondered why you left so wildly. For two years I've wondered if it was something that I did."

"It wasn't," she quickly protested.

"Then please tell me," he pleaded, "why did you go berserk two years ago?"

"I'm sorry," she said and she turned away from him. Zell was in shock.

"That's it?" he asked with frustration in his voice, "that's all you can say to me? 'I'm sorry?' That doesn't cut it! TWO YEARS! TWO WHOLE FUCKING YEARS I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I knew. . .that when you came back you would explain everything. But now. . . . .you are telling me that you can't?"

"Yes," she replied sadly but not looking at him, "it's personal." Zell was in shock. His old girlfriend wouldn't say anything to him about the last two years. With deep despair in his eyes, he left the room without a word to her. He turned off the lights as he left. Once she was sure she was alone, Noah began to cry greatly in the room. She laid down and continued to cry.

_Zell,_ she thought, _please forgive me. I know that what I'm doing is making you suffer, but I don't have a choice. I want you to forgive me at least. Please Zell, please forgive me._ She continued to think that until she cried herself to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

More questions keep coming up.

Who raped Noah and did it happen more than once?

What is she hiding?

Will she ever share what has happened the last two years?

You may found out in the next chapter of. . . .

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape**

Noah slowly woke up early in the morning. She sat up to see that the sun was out and shining brightly. Dr. Kadowaki soon entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning Noah," she said happily. Noah quickly wiped her face to hide traces of the tears she cried last night.

"I suppose it is," Noah said sadly.

"But it is," Kadowaki said as she sat the tray on her desk. The food that was on it was pancakes with maple syrup, three links of sausage, and a glass of orange juice.

"I assume there is a actual reason though," Noah said as she stood up and stretched.

"There is," Kadowaki replied, "there is a chance to make up for what you did two years ago." Noah stared at the doctor in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Kadowaki said happily, "Headmaster Cid wants to see you at the front gate. He's got a mission for you."

"Doc," Noah said sadly, "I'm not a SeeD anymore." Kadowaki walked towards a closet and opened it. She took out some clothes and put them on a different bed.

"You may have went berserk two years ago," she explained, "but you never said you quit." Noah tried to think of a counter argument but couldn't.

_She has a point,_ Noah thought, _I never shouted or said that._ She looked over at the clothes that Kadowaki put on the bed.

"Those are-"

"Yup," Kadowaki said with a smile, "those are some of your old clothes. Even your favorite mantle." Noah looked again and saw a white piece of clothing next to the pile of clothes. She stood up and walked over to the clothes. She picked up the white piece of clothing. It was a mantle. A simple snow white mantle that she remembered quite well.

*Flashback*

Zell and Noah were training together in the training area of the Garden. They were surrounded by eight Grats.

"So," Noah said with her katana firmly in hand, "this is your idea of a romantic evening?"

"No," Zell said in a battle stance, "I was just finishing some training when you arrived."

"You decided to train on my birthday?" Noah asked curiously.

"I train everyday to become a SeeD," he said with a smile.

"Good point," she replied with a smile.

"Four for each of us."

"Sounds right."

"Let's do it." Zell rushed towards the first monster in range and slammed his fist into the creature's head. Causing it to go flying into a wall. Another one rushed at him; however, he countered with a spin kick. The creature flew into a tree and fell to the ground. The remaining two rushed towards him. He dodged them and delivered a powerful uppercut to one of them. It soared into the air. He then turned around to and delivered a powerful left hook into the creature's face. It flew towards the ground and landed at the same time as the creature that he launched into the air.

_All in a day's work,_ he thought. He turned towards Noah to find her standing in the middle of four dead Grats.

"Impressive as always," he said with a smile. She put her katana back into its sheath.

"Thank you," she said happily. They left the training area and were back in the main lobby.

"Now then," Zell said happily, "are you ready for your present?"

"You got me something?" Noah asked happily.

"Of course," he stated, "what kind of boyfriend doesn't buy his girlfriend a present on her birthday?"

"A bad one." Zell laughed.

"You're right. I'll meet you in your room." He ran off towards the dorms. Noah smiled and went to her room. After ten minutes, she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter," she said firmly. The door opened and Zell entered carrying a white box tied with a light blue bow.

"Your present," he said happily. Noah took the box and started to open it. Inside was a snow white mantle.

"Oh Zell," she said happily, "it's beautiful."

"You like it?" he asked. She put it on while smiling.

"I love it." She walked over to him and they shared a kissed.

*Present*

Noah hugged the mantle gently. She missed having it.

"Thank you for keeping it," she said happily.

"It wasn't me," Kadowaki replied. Noah looked shocked.

"Then who?"

"Zell did." Noah stared at the mantle in shock.

_He kept it?_ she thought.

"He really cares about you," Kadowaki said seriously, "he hasn't stopped thinking about you." Noah continued to stare at the mantle. Kadowaki walked out of the room, leaving Noah alone in the room.

WwwwwwW

Cid, an aid, Squall, Selphie, and Zell were waiting at the inner gate for Noah to arrive. Cid was holding Noah's katana. Squall, Selphie, and Zell were wearing their normal attires.

"So I finally get to meet Noah?" Selphie asked curiously.

"She is going to be with you on a mission," Cid explained, "so you'll have plenty of time to talk."

"But that's not the mission," Squall said with a neutral tone.

"Headmaster," the aid said seriously, "she's coming this way." They all turned to find her in some of her old clothes: a long skin tight black shirt, white jeans, black shoes, and a snow white mantle. Her long red hair tied in her usual ponytail. Zell stared at her in awe.

_She's beautiful,_ he thought. She reached the rest of the group.

"Good to see you all again," she stated. Her eyes wondered towards her weapon.

"Do you want this back?" Cid asked.

"Yes I would," Noah replied.

"You are free to have it back," Cid stated, "if you cooperate." Noah sighed.

"With what?" she asked.

"A mission," Cid explained, "Squall, please explain it to her." Squall sighed out of annoyance.

"We are to assist a rebel group called the Forest Owls," he explained, "we are to assist them and follow their orders in this mission. You are going to help us with the mission and you will follow orders."

"And what if I disagree?" Noah asked curiously.

"Then you will stay at the Garden under watch," Cid explained, "without your weapon." Noah rubbed her head out of frustration.

"Alright," she said with annoyance, "you've made your point. I'll help."

"Good," Cid said happily, "this will help you make up for what you've done." He handed her weapon to her. She took it gently and tied it to her waist.

"We are to head to the city of Balamb to take a train to Timber," Squall explained with a neutral voice, "we are to meet a member of the Forest Owls when we get there."

"Then let's go," Noah said seriously.

"Squall is the squad leader Noah," Cid explained, "you are to listen to his orders."

"Of course," Noah stated.

"Zell will be the one watching you," Squall said as he started to walk away. Noah and Zell stared at each other. Suddenly, Selphie stepped in between them.

"I've heard a lot about you," she said happily, "I would like to know more about you." She playfully grabbed her arm and dragged her with her following Squall. Zell hesitantly followed them. Cid and the aid started to walk away.

"I would like you to get SeeD members Nida, Alexandria, and Steve in my office as soon as possible," Cid asked the aid.

"Of course sir," the aid replied, "but why?"

"I have a mission for them."

WwwwwwW

Squall, Selphie, Zell, and Noah took a car to Balamb. Once there, Squall lead the group with Selphie and Noah next to each other. Zell was behind them.

"How long were you a SeeD Noah?" Selphie asked curiously. Noah smiled at Selphie attempt to make conversation.

"One year," she replied.

"When did you make it to SeeD?" Selphie asked curiously, "you know what age?" Noah giggled.

"Fifteen."

"That's really young," Selphie said in amazement.

"You can't be that much older," Noah replied.

"How long were you and Zell dating?" Selphie asked curiously. Noah seemed to clam up to the question.

"We were dating-"

"For six months," Zell said with a smile. He seemed to be remembering some fond memories.

"We're at the train station," Squall said seriously. The group looked at the station's sign. Squall was getting the tickets.

"Can I ask you something Noah?" Selphie said with a cute tone.

"What is it?" Noah asked curiously.

"How did you two meet?" she asked curiously. Noah smiled and so did Zell.

"In the training area of Balamb Garden," Zell replied for Noah, "I was fighting monsters and we just happened to run into each other."

"Share stories on the train," Squall said seriously, "we need to get on." He headed into the train station. Zell, Selphie, and Noah followed him inside. They got on the train into a lobby area. Selphie stood in front of the door, waiting for it to be opened.

"Do trains still have the special SeeD suit?" Noah asked curiously.

"Most likely," Squall replied with a neutrally.

"You've never seen them?" Noah asked curiously.

"We just became SeeD's," Zell explained, "including Squall here."

"Oh," Noah stated. Soon the train started moving. Squall put the tickets into a machine and the door opened.

"I can't wait to check out the room," Zell said happily.

"They are pretty nice," Noah explained, "wait till you see it." They walked into the hallway and the door to the SeeD suit was the only door on the left. On the right was windows and at the far end of the hall was another door to another cab.

"Alright," Zell said happily, "let's check out the suit." He opened the door and he jumped for excitement. He rushed into the room and sat on the nice couch. Squall sat on a different part of the couch. Noah and Selphie walked into the room with them.

"You are acting like a child," Noah said happily.

"I thought that was one of the reasons why you liked me," Zell replied.

"It is," Noah said with smile.

"Stay focused you two," Squall said firmly, "we have a mission to complete."

"Yeah but we can relax here Squall," Selphie said playfully, "and enjoy the train ride."

"She's has a point Squall," Noah stated, "relaxing before the mission is a good idea." Squall didn't respond.

"I'm with Noah," Zell said with a smile, "it's a good idea to relax." He then yawned.

"You okay Zell?" Noah asked with a concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Zell replied with a tired voice, "just. . .tired." Selphie then yawns.

"Same here," she said with a tired voice. Noah looked back at Selphie and she was stumbling to the bed. Noah rushed over to her and helped her to the bed.

"What. .did you. .do Noah?" Squall asked curiously.

"Nothing," Noah said seriously, "I am not responsible for this." She looked over at Zell with a serious look on her face. Zell smiled and then fell asleep on the couch. Squall stood up and fell towards Noah. He too was asleep. Noah looked around the room. There was no gas leak or else she would be asleep too. She quickly checked their necks for a pulse, and there was.

_And they are breathing,_ she thought, _that's good._ She looked at the group. She put Zell in a laying down position and covered his torso with her mantle.

"I'm so sorry Zell," she said quietly as she gently touched his cheek, "but I don't have a choice." She then head for the door of the private cabin and left.

WwwwwwW

Cid was seating in his chair, reading some reports that were given to him. There was a knock on the door.

"Please come in," he called out. The door opened to reveal three SeeD members. One was Nida. The second one was a teenager girl sixteen years old with short blonde hair and brown eyes. The third one was a muscular teenager boy sixteen years old with a shaved head and green eyes. All three were wearing the SeeD uniform.

"You wanted to see us Headmaster Cid?" Nida asked as the three students saluted and stood at attention.

"At ease," Cid said calmly. The three SeeD's stood casually.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Alexandria," Cid stated.

"Please," Alexandria pleaded, "call me Alex."

"Right," Cid stated, "Alex sorry."

"It's okay," Alex said with a smile. Cid turned to the muscular boy.

"Steve," he stated.

"Sir," Steve said firmly. Cid then turned to Nida.

"Nida."

"Yes?" Nida asked in confusion.

"There is something wrong," Cid said with a sigh. The SeeD's looked concerned.

"What is it Sir?" Nida asked.

"Some evidence has come to my attention," Cid explained, "and I need the three of you to do some investigating."

"Who's the client?" Steve asked curiously.

"Me," Cid replied. The SeeD's looked confused.

"You are the client?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Cid replied, "me."

"I don't understand Headmaster," Nida said with a confused tone.

"I need you three to go to Winhill and investigate the house of Noah Gale," Cid explained, "talk to her parents as well."

"Headmaster," Alex said seriously, "does this have anything to do with the incident two years ago?"

"Yes," Cid replied.

"Then why did we do this two years ago?" Alex asked curiously.

"You know something Alex," Cid said as he stood up, "I regret not doing that every single day for the past two years."

"That doesn't answer her question," Steve stated. Cid remained silent for a time.

"When can you leave?" he asked. The SeeD's looked confused.

"Right away," Nida responded. Cid smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said happily, "please pack your things and get moving as soon as you can." The three SeeD's salute and leave the room. Cid sat back down in his chair.

_Damn you and your cheap ways NORG,_ he thought.

WwwwwwW

Noah went to a different part of the train to get away from Zell and his friends when they wake up. She remained out of sight as best as she could until the train started to slow down. Soon the train stopped and Noah went out a window on the train. She remained hidden in some bushes until the train passed. Soon she sees Squall, Zell, and Selphie walked into view. They were with a man with a yellow vest and a blue skull bandana. They walked into another train and it left the town. Noah walked into to town and looked around.

_I need to find a clothing shop,_ she thought, _and fast. Before he finds me in this._ She looked around and soon found a shop that sells clothing. She went inside and came out about half and hour later. She changed into a simple green tank top with blue jean shorts. She also bought some tall brown boots. Her katana was still tied around her waist.

"Okay," she said quietly to no one, "the next step is to send this to the Garden." She looked at the box she had. She was lucky that the store also sold miscellaneous items. She wrote down the Balamb's address on the box.

_Now,_ she thought, _to find someone to deliver this to Balamb._ She looked around and then she felt something on her shoulder. A hand.

"What are you looking for?" a familiar man's voice asked curiously. Noah froze up when she heard that voice. She sadly sighed.

"Where this time?" she asked with an angry tone.

"Right to the point," the man said with a sly voice, "but that's understandable. Outside Timber, three miles out is my campsite to the north. That is where." Noah didn't make a move for her weapon. The hand left her shoulder; however, the chill of the touch was still there.

_I hate him,_ Noah thought. The man walked in front of her. He was about six feet tall with brown buzz cut hair. He had a beard and a mustache. He wore a black t shirt, brown jeans, and black boots. He had icy blue eyes.

"Deliver that package first though," he said with an lustful tone, "there is a mailbox behind you." The man left her sight. Noah turned around to find the mailbox the man mentioned. She quickly put a stamp on the box and put it in the mail box.

_I'll win this time,_ Noah thought. She quickly left the town and headed in the direction the man told her.

**End of Chapter**

Squall, Zell, and Selphie all pass out and Noah escapes.

Nida and two other SeeD members are asked by Cid to investigate Noah's house.

What did NORG have to do with this incident two years ago?

Who is this man that creeps Noah out?

What will happen in the next chapter of. . . .

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Missions**

Squall slowly came to. He slowly opened his eyes to see Selphie laying on the bed. Zell was laying on the couch with a familiar white mantle. He quickly looked around.

_Shit,_ he thought. He stood up quickly in an angry state.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted. Selphie sat up in shock.

"What?" she stated. Zell slowly came to. He then noticed the familiar white mantle on him. He then looked around and didn't find Noah.

"Noah?" he said as he stood up. He picked up the mantle.

"She's gone," Squall said angrily, "when we fell asleep, she took her chance and left when we fell asleep!"

"There is no need to shout," Selphie stated.

"We were suppose to watch her," Squall said angrily.

"It's not our fault that we feel asleep," Zell stated.

"Yeah," Selphie stated, "it wasn't our fault. We got tired and fell asleep."

"Why not her?" Squall asked curiously, "why was it just us?"

"I don't know," Zell replied, "I don't know." He looked at the mantle in his hands.

_But why did she leave?_ he thought. Squall kicked a wall hard. Suddenly, he then stood still for a moment.

"She has to be on the train still," he stated. Selphie and Zell looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Then they looked enlightened.

"The train is still moving," Zell said with excitement. He ran out of the room with the mantle still in his hands.

"He must really care for her," Selphie said with a smile. Squall left the room without saying a word. Selphie just followed. Soon after some minutes of searching, the train started to slow down. They met up in the lobby of the train to get off.

"I can't find her," Zell said with a disappointing voice.

"Same here," Selphie stated.

"She must of jumped off the train when it slowed," Squall stated, "Headmaster Cid isn't going to like this."

"You know Squall," Selphie stated, "I want to know why she decided to jump ship, or train in this case."

"You think it has to do with what happened two years ago?" Zell asked curiously.

"You were her boyfriend," Squall stated, "why don't you know? You know what, doesn't matter. She ran and I'll be sure to aid that to my report. Right now, we have a mission to fulfill." They stood in front of the exit door, waiting for the train to stop.

"But you know I had a nice dream," Selphie said happily.

_Does it look like I care?_ Squall thought.

"Mr. Laguna was such a nice man," she said with a smile. Squall and Zell turned towards her.

"Your dream was about a man named Laguna?" Zell asked curiously.

"Yeah," Selphie replied.

"Mine too," Zell stated, "there was also a Kiros."

"Laguna, Kiros, and Ward," Squall said plainly. Zell and Selphie looked confused.

"How can the three of us have the same dream?" Selphie asked curiously.

"We can't," Zell stated.

"But we did," Squall stated, "I'll add this to the report to Headmaster." Soon, the train stopped and the door opened. Zell kept the mantle firmly in his hand. They walked outside and were stopped by a man in a yellow vest, blue jeans, a white t-shirt underneath the yellow vest, and a blue skull bandana.

"The forests around Timber sure have changed," the man stated.

"But the owls are still around," Squall replied.

"Pleased to meet you sir," the man greeted him, "follow me." Squall, Zell, and Selphie followed the man. Zell kept the mantle firmly in his hand.

WwwwwwW

Noah mailed the package to the Garden and left town in the direction the man told her. In time she reached the destination, a campsite. One tent big enough to hold two people, one fold able near a camp fire, and a cooler.

_There's a fire here,_ she thought, _where is he?_ She looked around the campsite, looking for something.

"He didn't have his weapon," she said quietly, "so it must be here. Along with-"

"This," a familiar voice said smugly. Noah turned around to see the man from before holding a katana in his hand. It had a red sheath, a red grip, the guard was gold plated with a crane designs on it, and a gold plated u-shaped pummel.

"Yes," Noah replied, "that."

"Just because I didn't have it on me when I talked to me," the man stated, "doesn't mean I let it here." Noah took out her weapon and took a battle stance. The man laughed.

_Laugh all you want,_ she thought, _it'll be different this time._

"You once again want to get into the fight," the man stated, "but that too is also very understandable." At the man's waist, there was a katana. White sheath, black grip, a plain black steel guard, and a white u-shaped pummel. He put down the katana in his hand on the ground and drew his other katana.

"I will win this time Blaine!" Noah shouted. The man called Blaine laughed.

"Scream all you want Noah," he said smugly, "cause like all the other locations I've chosen, no one is going to hear you." The two rushed at each other and clashed swords. A mighty sparked formed for a second when the swords clashed.

WwwwwwW

Nida was in the parking lot of the Garden garage. He had changed into his regular clothes: white tennis shoes, blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, brown gloves, and a leather belt harness that went over his left shoulder. It was meant to hold his weapon, a halberd, which was in the harness on his back.

_Why did it take two years for Headmaster to start this investigating?_ he thought. He took off his harness and put it in the back of the truck. It was then that something slapped his back and forced him into the back of the car. Nida turned around to find Steve in his casual clothes, or rather mixture of armor and clothing. An armor chest piece with shoulder pieces to go with shoulder pieces. An armored gauntlet for his right arm, and an armored greave for his left leg. He was wearing black jeans for his legs, and a black boot for his right foot. He a long black shirt underneath the armor. He had a black glove on his left hand. He had a battle ax on his back.

"Hey rookie," he said smugly as he took his weapon off his back, "you get to ride with the weapons." He puts his weapon in the back with Nida and his spear.

"Says who?" Nida asked curiously.

"Me," Steve replied smugly as he closed the back door.

"Hey!" Nida shouted. Steve headed towards the driver seat when he was blocked by Alex. She was wearing a white t-shirt, white pants, white boots, a white t-shirt, and a white trench coat. Hidden in the trench coat were two Desert Eagles that were white plated.

"I see that white is still your favorite color," Steve stated.

"Of course it is," Alex replied, "and who said that you get to drive?"

"Me," Steve replied.

"Headmaster Cid didn't give authority to you," Alex stated.

"In fact," Nida's muffled voice came from the car, "Headmaster Cid didn't give authority to anyone." Steve sighed out of annoyance.

"So what?" he asked, "I'm the one who has been a SeeD the longest. That gives me the authority automatically."

"No it doesn't Steve," Alex protested.

"She has a point Steve," Nida stated. Steve hit the car with his armored fist.

"Shut up rookie!" he shouted.

"That is no way to treat your teammates," Cid's voice came from behind the car. Steve and Alex turned to find him standing at the end of the car. He opened the door and Nida came out.

"Headmaster sir," Steve said at attention.

"Nida stand next to them," Cid said with a smile. Nida did and all three stood at attention.

"What is it sir?" Nida asked curiously.

"Alex is correct," Cid stated, "I did not give authority to one of you. That is why I'm here. I give authority to Nida." Nida smiled happily but looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Headmaster," Steve said in disbelieve, "shouldn't an experienced SeeD be the leader?"

"Normally yes," Cid replied, "but Nida is new to the SeeDs. He needs to get experience. That is the best teacher for any subject."

"Headmaster sir," Nida said as he saluted, "I will do my best sir."

"At ease," Cid stated, "all of you." They did as they were instructed. "You have been given funds for the trip. This is for supplies, possible trains, rental cars and gas, and of course lodging. Nida, how long do you think it'll take to get to Winhill?"

"It is pretty far," Nida explained, "most likely a three days or longer depending how long we're stop."

"Oh come on," Steve complained, "it'll take longer than that. Five days if we are lucky."

"Either way," Nida said firmly, "it will take about a week for the entire trip."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Alex said with a smile. Steve only sighed in annoyance.

"Is there a problem Steve?" Cid asked curiously.

"No Headmaster," Steve hesitantly replied.

"Glad to hear it," Cid replied happily, "good luck you three." He left the garage. Steve turned to Nida.

"Let me guess," he stated, "you want me in the back."

"Steve," Nida said nicely, "I'm not the type to hold a grudge. You can still drive."

"Really?" Steve asked in shock.

"Headmaster Cid gave us a mission," Nida replied, "this isn't the time to hold grudges. We may find our answers there."

"You seem to be very interested in this," Alex stated.

"I am," Nida said seriously, "I was one of the ones that she injured two years ago." Alex and Steve looked at him in shock.

"Really?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yeah," Nida replied.

"If I remember correctly," Alex stated, "it happened after she received a letter from somewhere. There was no return address on it."

"Yeah," Nida replied, "that is the rumor. I'm curious to see what we are going to find at Noah's home." Nida went to the back of the car and got in. Steve and Alex stared into space.

"You still want to drive?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah," Steve said as he walked to the driver side door and opened it, "let's roll."

WwwwwwW

The man lead Squall, Zell, and Selphie on a different train. It was yellow with a fancy red car behind it. Once inside, they were greeted by a a man with short black hair, and wearing a blue jump suit.

"Hello there," the new man said with a smile, "I'm Zone."

"I'm Squall," Squall introduced himself, "this is Zell and Selphie." He pointed to the corrected people in question. Zone looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Our princess informed us that there would be four of you," he stated, "where is the forth one?"

"There isn't one," Squall replied, "just the three of us." Zone shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then," he stated. He then noticed the snow white mantle in his Zell's hand.

"What?" Zell asked curiously.

"I didn't think you would be a mantle guy," Zone stated. Zell turned around and stared out the window. "What's with him?"

"Are you the one who is in charge?" Squall asked while ignoring the question.

"No," Zone said with a confused voice, "our princess is in the back taking a nap." Squall sighed.

"When is her nap over?" he asked with annoyed tone.

"Well one of us has to go and wake her up," Zone explained, "would you like the honors?"

"Don't make it sound like it is that important," Squall said with an annoyed tone. Zone ran to a corner and crouched down, and his stomach growled.

"Ow!" he said loudly, "my stomach!" Squall sighed out of annoyance.

"Just this once," he said as he headed towards the back. He left and Selphie looked towards Zell. He was staring at Noah's mantle. She went over to him.

"You okay?" she asked. Zell looked at her and then back at the mantle.

"No," he replied, "I'm just confused. Why would she just jump off like that? What is she hiding? Selphie, I need to know."

"I'm sorry," Selphie said sadly, "but I can't answer any of those questions." Zell sighed.

"I know," he said sadly, "I know you can't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump my problems on to you."

"It's okay," she said as she gently hugged him, "you've been going through a rough time." Zell said nothing. He just continued to stare at the snow white mantle that belonged to Noah.

**End of Chapter**

Squall, Zell, and Selphie have discovered Noah escaped.

Noah faces off against a man named Blaine who uses a katana as well.

Nida reveals that he was one of the ones that were injured by Noah.

Nida, Steve, and Alex are on their way to see Noah's parents.

What will happen in the next chapter of. . . .

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**I noticed some mistakes and took the chapter down so I can fix them.

**Train Mission**

Squall came back with a woman with black hair that went down to her shoulders, a blue tail vest, black skirt and boots, and blue cloth sleeves on her arms.

"Rinoa," Squall said as he approached Zell and Selphie, "this is my team. Selphie and Zell." Selphie and Zell stood up and turned around to meet Rinoa.

"Hello," Selphie said happily.

"Hey," Zell stated.

"Nice to meet both of you," Rinoa said happily. She looked down at the mantle in Zell's hand.

"What?" Zell asked curiously.

"I didn't think you were a mantle guy," Rinoa stated, "of course I just met you and I could-"

"It's not mine," Zell interrupted her.

"Oh," Rinoa stated, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zell said with a sad smile.

"It looks like there is a story behind it," Rinoa said nicely.

"A story that we don't have time to tell," Squall said firmly, "we have a mission to do." Rinoa looked at Squall and sadly sighed.

"Right," she stated.

"But before that," Zell said seriously, "is there a safe place where I can store this?"

"Yeah," Rinoa replied, "my closet. I'll put it there for you. After the mission, I'll give it back to you." Zell smiled and handed Rinoa Noah's mantle. She quickly left the room and headed back to her room. After a minute, she returned.

"Thank you," Zell said happily.

"You're welcome," Rinoa replied, "now let's go into what we like to call, the war room." Rinoa guided Squall, Selphie, and Zell into a different room. Zone and Watts followed right behind them. In the room, there was a train set on the table.

"Alright," Zone stated, "here is the situation." Everyone's attention was drawn towards the train set.

"President Deling," Rinoa began, "is traveling by train to Timber."

"And we are going to blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher?" Selphie asked casually.

"No!" Zone, Watts, and Rinoa shouted.

_I can't believe she said that so casually,_ Squall thought.

"You see the track in the center," Zone pointed to the track. Squall, Zell, and Selphie looked at the track.

"Yes," Squall replied plainly.

"This is the track the President's car will be traveling on," Zone explained.

"Why is he traveling by train?" Squall asked.

"He's traveling to Timber," Rinoa replied, "for a live TV broadcast."

"Live?" Zell said in confusion, "but that hasn't been done for twenty years." Squall raised his head.

"The satellite in Dollet," he said seriously, "the Galbadian forces activated it. It must be for this purpose."

"Oh yeah," Zell said as he face palmed himself, "I forgot about that."

"So," Selphie said with a curious face, "this is the reason why they wanted that satellite up and running?"

"That's my guess," Squall replied.

"But going back to our plan," Zone stated, "we are going to hijack the president's train car."

"You certainly don't think small," Zell stated.

"Thank you," Rinoa, Zone, and Watts said together.

"Now," Zone began, "our train will run along side the president's train."

"Then," Rinoa explained, "Selphie, Zell, Squall, and I jump onto the train. Then, we disconnect the train cars at one point and connect our train with the president's car."

"We also have a fake president's car to put in it's place," Watts added.

"Thus," Squall said plainly, "we have President Deling himself."

"Correct," Rinoa replied, "then we disconnect the train one more time to get away with the president's car and leave the dummy one behind."

"When do we start the mission?" Selphie asked curiously.

"Right now," Rinoa said with a smile, "we're on route to the president's train."

"Then make sure you get your gear ready," Squall said to Zell and Selphie, "there won't be another time to change it." Zell and Selphie nodded.

"Alright," Rinoa stated, "let's get going." The four head to the door that lead to the outside of the train after checking their gear. They climbed on top of hit with the intense wind howling at them.

"MAYBE THIS ISN'T THE BEST WAY TO GET THE PRESIDENT!" Selphie shouted.

"IT'S TOO LATE NOW!" Squall shouted, "WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO!"

"THEN LET'S GET GOING!" Zell shouted, "I WANT TO BE INSIDE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" They looked ahead to see the President's train in front of them fast approaching.

_Noah,_ Zell thought, _where ever you are, please be alright._

WwwwwwW

Nida, Steve, and Alex arrived in Balamb and headed for the train station. They bought three tickets for the train and got on. They used the tickets and went in the SeeD Suite. Soon, the train started to move towards Timber. Nida was sitting on the couch, and so was Steve. Alex was laying on the bottom bed of the bunk bed in the room.

"Hey Steve," Alex said breaking the silence.

"What's up?" Steve replied.

"I was wondering," she stated, "what do you think happened to Noah? I mean, why do you think she went berserk two years ago?"

"When I first heard about that," he began, "I thought it was just because she had snapped. But now. . .I'm not so sure. Headmaster Cid said some evidence had come to light. However, we never got that evidence. We are investigating a place far away with nothing. But I guess that is a little off topic."

"It's fine," she said with a smile, "I agree. I have no idea why she would go berserk like that."

"How about when you first heard about it?"

"Um. . .I still couldn't think of a reason. I just didn't know her."

"I was in shock," Nida said as he joined the conversation, "when she slashed me down."

"That's right," Steve stated, "you were one of the ones who was attacked."

"Yeah, I was."

"How about after you recovered?" she asked curiously.

"I did hate her," Nida said sadly, "I felt so angry at her for attacking her fellow SeeD brothers and sisters. I mean we are mercenaries, but I think of everyone at the Garden like family."

"Let me guess," Steve said with a smile, "Cid is the grandfather." The three of them laugh.

"But seriously," Nida continued after the laughter died down, "I still don't understand why she did it."

"But that's why we are on this mission," Alex stated, "to find out why right?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed with her, "that is exactly right."

"Since we have some time," Nida said with a smile, "how about we get to know each other a little better. After all, we will be on this mission together for awhile."

"That's true," she said with a smile, "then I have a question for Steve. What's with your armor?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked curiously.

"She means why do you not wear the armor on one of your legs," Nida explained.

"Simple," Steve said with a smile, "it's currently getting repaired. Got badly damaged in a mission. Same thing with the arm." They continued to talk as the train rolled down the tracks.

WwwwwwW

The camp was quiet. The fire had died out and darkness was everywhere. The tent shook a little and out came Blaine. He stretched and yawned loudly.

"That was fun," he said with a happy tone, "as usual." He leaned down and started the fire. Soon, light filled the area and clothes were scattered around the camp sight. The only thing covering Blaine was his pants.

_Ah,_ he thought, _nice and warm._ He looked over at the tent. You could see a pair of feet poking out.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked the feet, "don't you want to come out and sit by the warm fire with me?"

". . . .no," Noah's voice said with no emotion.

"Well well well," he said with a wicked smile, "after all this time, you still are a ungrateful bitch Noah."

". . ."

"And here we go again with the silent treatment," he said with a sigh, "you know that you wouldn't have to do this if you won."

"Then why do you use a dagger coated in numbing poison?"

"I see the effects are wearing off. But this is your own fault."

_Again with that!_ Noah shouted in her mind.

"AGAIN WITH THAT FUCKING LINE!" she screamed. She tried to move, but couldn't. Blaine stood up and went inside the tent. Noah was covered up by a blanket and had a trail of tears down her cheeks. Blaine gave her a swift kick in the stomach. She grunted a little.

"You are suppose to say 'of course it is my fault Master' in a cute innocent voice," Blaine said angrily.

"You know that I will never say that." Blaine's eyes flared up with anger. He then started beating on her savagely.

"YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT," he screamed while beating her, "THE MOST DIFFICULT, ANNOYING, STUBBORN BITCH I'VE EVER MET!" He stops beating her and takes some breaths.

_She just won't break,_ he thought.

"Out of the women I've broken, you have proven the most difficult." Blood was dripping out of Noah's nose, but she still smiled.

"Here we go again with that speech of yours."

"Damn right!" he shouted, "you just won't give up. The other woman gave in after the third session. Some even made it to five but you have lasted two years. Your parents must be so proud that they raised such a fine daughter." Noah glared at him. She could feel her body slowly gaining the ability to move again.

"Leave them out of this!"

"But they are the whole reason why you are here," he explained, "after all, their life is in my hands. So long as you do as I say, they'll live."

"You said that the rules were I don't tell anyone," she said angrily, "also, that when we duel, if I win they go free. If you win, you get. . .to do whatever you want with me. . .for one night."

"That's right. Those are the rules. So far, you have been good on them. Which is why your parents are still fine. And the proof of that is out there by the fire." Noah tilted her eyes a little to the outside and saw the red katana.

_My family's katana,_ she thought.

"I have that with me as proof that they are still alive," he explained.

"I know that," she said with an annoyed tone, "you've explained it to me before."

"Yes but you know me. I love to talk. But it was also to give me an opening to do this." He then quickly lifts up the blanket and is on top of her with the blanket covering them both. She then heard him removing his pants.

_Damn it,_ she thought in disgust.

"I think it's time for another ride." A wicked smile grew on Blaine's face.

**End of Chapter**

Blaine is behind Noah's mysterious actions so long ago.

Will Nida, Alex, and Steve find a clue to her parents?

Will Zell ever find out?

See what happens in the next chapter of. . . .

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Meeting**

Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and Selphie succeeded in their mission to capture President Deling. However, the problem was that they captured a fake. It was some twisted abomination from hell.

"That could have gone better," Rinoa said sadly when they were back on the train.

"It seems that your enemy was one step ahead of you," Squall said seriously.

"I noticed," Rinoa said sadly.

"Cheer up Princess," Zone said with a smile, "we can still figure something out. Let's head back to Timber for now and see what we come up with."

"That is all about what we can do," Rinoa stated.

"Let's head back to town then," Selphie said cheerfully.

"Well," Watts stated, "we are on the way there as we speak." Zell looked over at Rinoa and approached her.

"If it isn't too much trouble," he said seriously, "can you please get the mantle I left in your care?"

"Of course," Rinoa said happily, "hang on for a second." She runs off to the back of the train for a minute and returns with Noah's mantle. She hands it to Zell, and he gently takes it.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"No problem," Rinoa said happily.

"But are you going to carry it like that?" Selphie asked, "it's not a very effective way to carry it." Zell looked at the mantle and smiled.

"You're right. Rinoa, do you have a back pack or something I can use?"

"I thought you might ask that," she said with a smile. She ran off again and came back with a black back pack that would fit Zell. It was one with two straps. He gently placed the mantle in the pack and put it on.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"You are welcome," Rinoa said with a smile, "now then, we will be arriving in Timber soon. We should get ready."

"Hold on," Squall said seriously, "what about our contract?"

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Do not forget that we are mercenaries," Squall explained, "so we live by the contract that Headmaster Cid set up. We need to see that contract before we go any further."

"I hate to say it," Zell replied, "but he does have a point."

"Yeah," Selphie agreed, "so if it isn't too much trouble, can we see the contract?"

"Of course," Rinoa said with a smile. She handed a piece of paper to Squall. He read it and face palmed himself.

"What's up?" Zell asked curiously.

"We are bound to them until they liberate Timber," Squall said in frustration as he handed back the contract.

"Yup," Rinoa said with a smile.

"Why for that long?" Selphie asked curiously.

"I don't know," Squall said neutrally, "maybe if Noah was here, she could tell us."

"How do you know if she knows anything?" Zell asked defensively.

"We don't know if she does know anything or doesn't," Squall replied, "and it doesn't matter. We should be arriving in Timber soon. I want to get this over with. We have to find her before returning to the Garden."

"What is with your serious attitude Squall?" Rinoa asked in a huff.

"I'm the leader of the three of us here from the Garden," Squall said as he walked away, "I'm always serious." Rinoa sighed in frustration as the train continued to roll down the track.

WwwwwwW

Nida, Steve, and Alex got off of the train and walked into Timber.

"It's completely over run with Galbadian forces," Steve said in a whisper.

"Then it's good that we are wearing our casual clothes," Nida stated, "because if we weren't then we would be in trouble."

"Good point," Alex agreed, "now then, where do we go?"

"Deling City," Nida whispered, "it is the closest city that has car rentals. It will make it easier for travel."

"Then we need directions," she suggested.

"What is it with women and directions?" Steve asked in annoyance.

"There is nothing wrong with knowing which way to go," she said firmly.

"Knock it off you two," Nida said firmly.

"What are you three arguing about?" a Galbadian soldier asked as he walked up to them.

_Crap,_ Nida thought.

"We were arguing about directions," Steve replied.

"Yeah," Nida quickly agreed, "you see we are kind of lost."

"Kind of?" the soldier asked full of doubt.

"We are trying to get to Deling City," Alex said with an annoyed voice, "but no. We can't stop and ask for directions now can we. Stupid men."

"Hey," Steve said angrily.

"Well," the soldier said as he turned around and pointed straight ahead, "there is a train that can take you there. However, the next train won't be for a little while. I'd say about thirty minutes."

"Darn it all," Steve said with a very annoyed voice, "I told you we should have taken-"

"Oh don't even get me started," Alex said firmly.

"Why not?" Steve asked curiously, "after all, had you just listened to me, we wouldn't have gotten lost."

"It's because of you that we got lost!" she shouted. The soldier slowly starts to walk away.

"Guys," Nida stated, "the soldier is gone." Steve and Alex sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Steve replied, "sorry about that Alex."

"No problem. We were acting."

"Now then," Nida stated, "let's get some supplies."

"Good idea," she agreed, "after all, we forgot to buy supplies in the last town."

"True," Steve agreed.

"Nida?" Selphie's voice came from behind them. Nida, Steve, and Alex turned around to see Squall, Selphie, Zell with his new back pack, and Rinoa.

"Squall?" Nida asked in a state of surprise.

"Yeah," Squall replied, "and who are you?"

"What?" Nida asked in shock, "you don't remember me?"

"No," Squall replied. Nida sighed out of disappointment.

"I'm Nida," he replied, "we became SeeD's together."

"Yeah," Selphie said cheerfully, "all four of us. Squall, Nida, Zell, and me."

"Yes," Nida said with a smile, "thank you for remembering Selphie."

"I wouldn't forget something that important," she said with a smile.

"Unlike some people," Steve said with a cocky smile. He looked at Squall.

". . ."

"Usual silent treatment," Steve said with a sigh.

"If you will excuse us," Squall said seriously, "we are on a mission."

"As are we," Alex replied.

"Really?" Zell asked.

"Yeah," Nida replied, "Headmaster Cid sent us on a mission. Our first stop is here for obvious reasons."

"Yeah," Selphie agreed, "oh, I'm sorry Rinoa. I forgot to introduce you. This is our new friend Rinoa."

"Hello," Rinoa said with a smile.

"Hi there," Nida replied, "I'm Nida."

"The name is Alexandria," Alex introduced herself, "but please call me Alex."

"Steve is my name," Steve said proudly.

"Nice to meet all of you," Rinoa said with a smile.

"Any way," Squall said seriously, "we should get going."

"Hey wait a minute," Alex said firmly, "where is Noah? She is suppose to be with you."

"How did you know that?" Squall asked plainly.

"Headmaster Cid told us," Alex replied seriously.

*Flashback*

Steve got into the driver side of the car and closed the door. Right before he started the engines, he heard a voice shouting.

"Wait!" Nida and Alex heard it too. Steve rolled down his window and Headmaster Cid walked up to him.

"What is it sir?" Steve asked curiously.

"I forgot to mention a few things," Cid replied. Nida looked through the window that lead to the front compartment where Steve and Alex were sitting.

"And they are?" he asked curiously.

"One is that Noah is out in the field with the three other new SeeDs," Cid explained, "they are keeping an eye on her, and she is beginning to make up what she has done."

"Okay," Alex said with slight confusion in her voice.

"Two," Cid continued, "we don't know who Noah is up against. So, it is important to keep your mission a secret from everyone. No matter what. Not any of your friends, family, other SeeD members, no one else must know about this mission."

"Understood," Steve said seriously.

"And finally," Cid said softly, "your lives are very important. While I want you to finish this mission, your top priority is to come home alive. All three of you."

"Right," Nida said with a warm smile on his face.

*Present*

Nida, Steve, and Alex didn't tell them the entire conversation. As part of the orders, they didn't want to reveal too much of what they were doing.

"Okay so he told you," Squall stated, "however, when we fell asleep on the train, she made a break for it."

"You all fell asleep at the same time?" Alex asked curiously.

"But there is more," Selphie said with a cheery voice, "we all had the same dream too."

"What?" Steve asked in disbelieve.

"Never mind about that," Squall said seriously, "we have to get moving now. We have a mission guys."

"Right," Selphie said with a SeeD salute.

"Guys," Zell said with a soft look on his face, "good luck."

"It was nice to meet all of you," Rinoa said with a bow. Squall left them without a single word. The two groups went their separate ways.

WwwwwwW

Blaine was poking at the fire with a smile on his face. He had another 'satisfying' night with Noah. However, at the same time, something was bothering him. He couldn't put his finger on it either though.

"Yo!" a voice shouted, "Blaine!" He looked towards the direction to find a fat man walking towards him with a muscular man next to him. The fat man wore a shirt that was too small for him and overalls that stretched to it's max because of his body fat. The overalls were blue and the shirt was gray, and he wore brown boots covered with dirt. The muscular man wore black shoes, pants, shirt, gloves, sunglasses, and had a sniper rifle strapped on his back.

"Good to see you two," Blaine said as he poked the fire. The fat man sat across from Blaine by the fire. The muscular man simply looked around first and then sat down.

"But John here is still a stick in the mud bud," the fat man complained.

"He isn't paid to be fun Ted," Blaine said seriously, "he is being paid to protect you and follow your orders."

"Except being so damn dull," Ted complained.

"He is the best shooter out there," Blaine said with a wicked smile, "Dead-eye John is what they call you if my memory serves me correctly."

"It does," John said plainly, "where is the package?"

"She got dressed and scampered off again," Blaine said with a straight face, "she most likely is near the desert by now."

"Again?" Ted asked in shock, "that is the. . .the. . .what number are we on now?"

"Too high for you to count," Blaine explained.

"So more than ten times?" Ted asked.

"This one young woman," John said seriously, "has become a serious problem in our trade. How can we sell her if she hasn't been broken?"

"I don't know," Blaine said with a smile, "but this is a challenging one. Usually they break by the tenth time. Noah is stubborn that is for sure. Has been for two years."

"Maybe it's time we take her out," John said seriously.

"No," Blaine said seriously, "I need to figure this out. If she can last this long, so can other women. I need to find out what makes her special. Why she hasn't broken after all this time."

"Maybe you need some help," Ted said with a wicked smile.

"Ted," Blaine said firmly, "we need to sell her. And for that to happen, she needs to be in one piece."

"Then I'll be more gentle with her," Ted said as he licked his lips.

"The answer is still no," Blaine said with a nasty stare to Ted.

"Fine fine fine," Ted said with a pout, "so why haven't you gone after her yet?"

"I'll find her no matter where she runs too," Blaine replied, "that tracking device I put in that sword of hers will show me where ever she is at any give time. I can also hear anything that is around her too." He takes out a small device. On it had a small map of the world with a blinking red light on it. He then pushed a button and they could hear a young woman panting and running footsteps.

"That is so clever," Ted said with a smile.

"She is caught in our web," Blaine said with a wicked smile, "and no one, and I mean no one, escapes from that." Blaine starts laughing and Ted joins him. While John just sits there in silence.

WwwwwwW

Noah makes it to the outskirts of a desert, looking for civilization.

_I need to work fast,_ she thought, _I need to find them before I have another 'session' with that pig._ She gripped the sword at her side tightly.

"First thing is first," she said to herself, "I need to get to a town or a city." She then continued forward on her path.

_I'll save you Mom and Dad,_ she thought, _I promise I will save you from that bastard Blaine._

**End of Chapter**

Squall's mission doesn't have a great start and his group runs into Nida's.

After a conversation, they go their separate ways.

And Noah's parents are being held hostage by Blaine.

And Blaine and his two friends are in the slave business.

Why won't Noah break?

Will Zell catch on to the plans?

And what will Nida and his group find at Noah's house?

Find some of your answers in the next chapter of. . . .

The Lost SeeD

Please Review


End file.
